Fun in NY
by LoveDeb
Summary: AU/AH. When Caroline travels to NY for her friend's birthday, she never thought she would end up in bed with a sexy British guy. Smut, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is something I had in mind for a little while and I decided to post it. It's rated M for obvious reasons. Warning, smut ahead.**

* * *

Caroline stepped in the club, bright blue eyes looking around at the dance floor, filled with bodies glued at each other, searching for her friends. It was the weekend of Damon's birthday and they decided to go to New York to celebrate, with dancing, shopping and that's how she ended up at 'Sun and the Moon', the new hottest club in NY.

She squinted her eyes, looking around, and saw her friends, perched at the VIP lounge waving at her. _How did they get up there?_ she thought.

"Care! Care, over here!" she heard Elena shouting over the music that was blasting from the DJ.

Waving at her friend, she started to go in their direction, enjoying the attention that she was receiving from the males and the jealous glares from the females. Caroline was dressed in a black dress, that ended above her knees, not too short and not too long, with a sweetheart neckline and black pumps. Her make up was red lipstick and smoky black eyes, with her hair curled with perfection, giving her a sexy, but not trashy look. She was dressed to impress.

"Blondie, nice to see that you decided to join us." Damon said with a glare, looking her up and down. "You're late... and looking smoking hot. Trying to get laid tonight?"

"Hey Salvatore, happy birthday. And yeah, not refusing any hot guys if the chance comes" she said winking at her friend.

She perched up at the rail in the VIP room, watching everyone on the dance floor, getting lost in the music and having fun, when she saw him. Those devilish blue eyes piercing her, curly blonde hair and the most kissable raspberry lips she'd ever seen. Looking at him, she noticed that he was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, and he was looking at her, wearing a sexy smirk, making her eyes drift back at his lips.

Caroline shot the man a wolfish grin throwing a "Going to dance" to her friends. _I have to find this guy, he's gorgeous, with that blue eyes, and those lips, omg!_ She couldn't stop thinking about those lips, how they would feel on hers, and on her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone, reaching her chest... _Stop, right now, you look like a pervert! _

Reaching the dance floor, she took a quick look around to see if he was near. Not seeing him anywhere, she started to move her hips slowly, getting lost in the song, thinking how the mystery man would feel behind her, grinding their hips together, the scent of sweat and arousal messing with her mind.

She felt someone resting hands on her hips, and pulling her backside against his own body. One hand left her hips, only to trail by her side, reaching her hair and pulling her hair to the side.

"Hello, sweetheart, what's your name?" the man said, turning her face to look at him. When she turned her head, she saw that was the mystery man she saw before, and started grinding her hips against his.

"Caroline" she said, her breathing hitching when she heard the heavy British accent._ Fuck, this guy is gorgeous and British. he's a freaking sex on legs._ "You?"

"Klaus" he said right next to her earlobe, his hot breath touching her, and making her even more aroused.

They continued dancing, glued together, his hands traveling from her hips, up to the side of her breasts, to her stomach, passing all the way down, almost touching her core, to her thighs. The sexual tension was killing them both.

Caroline turned around to face him, eyes searching all over his face, enjoying how beautiful he was. Their noses touching, holding each other's gaze. He was driving her crazy just with dancing and light touches, and she was already soaking wet.

Klaus was on almost pouncing on her right on the dance floor, not caring about the people around them. He first saw her, on the second floor, looking incredible, with her black dress and red lipstick, and he got hard only seeing her. The one thought in his mind at the time was 'I need to have her'. So when he saw that she was going to the dance floor, he got his chance. Seeing her dancing alone, swaying her hips, letting her head fall with her hands on her hair was sinful, he nearly stopped breathing. He couldn't stop himself when he went to her. Feeling her hips grinding against his was leaving him hard as iron, he just wanted to be buried deep inside her, with her begging her for more.

He groaned, eyes sliding shut, when he felt her body against his jeans strained cock, moving along with the music, and he couldn't wait anymore. He opened his eyes, and said with a husky voice, dripping sex .

"Want to go to my place?"

Caroline looked at him with hooded eyes, licking her lips._ God, she's stunning, _he thought. Taking them both by surprise, she kissed him with everything she got. The kiss was intense, hot, bruising, with hands trying to reach every place on each other. She felt Klaus tongue on her lips, she opened them and their tongues met in an erotic dance. Releasing his lips, she kissed his jaw, cheeks and earlobe, and murmured a breathless "yes".

* * *

Caroline gasped when she felt her back hit the elevator wall, Klaus's lips and hands all over hell, while her hand was buried in his golden curls. The ride home was a blur, she remembered getting in the cab with him, and then his lips were on hers, his hands on her thighs, ass, breast, leaving her a couldn't get to his place fast enough. When they got to Klaus address, he threw some cash at the driver and pulled her out, getting through the lobby, and to the elevator in record time.

Klaus was in heaven, feeling her milky skin, so soft, on his hands, her taste, something like vanilla and flowers, was maddening. He reclaimed her lips lustfully, hearing her moan in his mouth, his hands moving higher to reach her breasts, cupping them and flicking his thumb on her erect nipples, hearing her moaning louder each time.

They parted ways when the elevator stopped on the penthouse.

Klaus opened the door, and pulled Caroline into his room, not even waiting the door slammed shut to claim her mouth again, hands running down, hooking a hand under her knees, locking them on his waist, and grinding himself on her wet core.

Caroline reached down and started to unbutton his dress shirt, running her fingers on his chest, then her mouth, trailing down his hot flesh, making him growl, at the same time, he put her legs down and started to pull her dress over her head. They broke apart only for a second, and their mouths collided brutally.

Klaus pulled apart to see her, looking her head to toe, almost bare, except for the little black silk panties she was wearing. He was panting, eyes dark with desire, admiring her perky breasts and hardened nipples, skin flushed, with her hair messy and red lipstick smeared on her face. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

He reached her, pecking her open mouth, trailing kisses on her cheek and ear, and whispered.

"Genuine beauty"

Caroline stop breathing. If she wasn't wet yet, this would do it. Listening to his British accent whispering on her ear shot waves of arousal through her, down to her core, her wetness dripping from her panties, down to her thighs. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her hands made down his chest, passing through his nipples, hearing him gasp, down to his pants. She unbuckled his belt, and opened his button and jeans in a swift move, pulling down to his legs. He wasn't wearing any boxer briefs.

She didn't wasted anytime, holding his impressing length on her hands, spreading his precum on his cock and started pumping him slowly. His moan was the most beautiful and erotic thing she ever heard.

Klaus forehead touched hers when he felt her hand on his cock, moaning with despair. When they eyes met, he heard her whisper.

"I need to taste you"

He almost came.

She started to trail kisses down collarbone, down to his chest, her tongue tracing the muscles of his abs until she was on her knees, looking him in the eyes, hers almost black with desire. She brought her mouth to his swollen tip, sucking and tasting his precum, pumping the rest of his cock, her other hand cupping and massaging his balls. She started to take him more and more, until he was all the way to her throat. She began to suck his cock, head bobbing up and down on his length, tightening her lips when his thighs started to quiver.

He couldn't stop moaning, her hot mouth on him was heaven, each stroke of her tongue got him closer and closer to ecstasy. When she moaned around his cock, sending vibration all around it, his toes curled, he knew it wouldn't be long. She flicked her tongue on his tip and he unconsciously pushed his hips harder on her mouth.

"Caroline, love, I'm going to come" he tried to say, husky voice, between moans. Her response was sucking him harder.

He came with a loud growl, saying her name while he spilled his cum deep down her throat until he was trembling. He opened his eyes to see Caroline swallowing everything, licking and kissing his tip one more time, before looking up at him with a smile.

"You taste so good" she said, kissing his body until she reached his mouth.

He slid her underwear down her legs and pulled her up and lowered her to his bed. He kissed her brutally, tasting himself on her tongue, arousal shooting through him. His lips trailed down her jaw, neck and settling on her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples until they're red and swollen.

He continued trailing down, licking her navel and settling on her core. He opened her legs and inhaled her arousal scent, making him hard again. Looking at her, he licked her slit teasingly, flicking her clit and biting lightly.

She cried out when she felt his tongue on her, hand flying to his head to keep him down on her. He started feasting on her, fucking her pussy with his tongue and teeth, bringing her closer each time to her climax. When she felt him sliding two fingers inside her core, she moaned so loud that the entire building could heard. She started flicking her nipples between her fingers, and with one last lick on her clit, she came, hard.

Opening her eyes, they locked with Klaus's, and everything was a blur. He kissed her hard, picking her legs and throwing on his shoulder and with one swift thrust, burying his cock all the way inside her tight, wet core. They moaned together, as he started to move, hard and fast.

Caroline never felt so full in her life, she cried out when he change his angle hitting that place inside her that drive her crazy.

Noises of moans, panting and flesh against flesh was heard all over the penthouse.

"I can't hold much longer" she heard Klaus say, slipping his hand between their bodies, stroking her clit.

Thrusting to more times, she fell over the edge, her walls clamping down on his shaft so hard, sucking him inside her, milking him. He lost control, his thrusts more frantic, until he shot his seed buried in her, crying her name, until he felt exhausted.

He fell in the bed pulling her with him until her head was on his chest, legs interlocked, both of them panting.

"Sleep now, love" he said closing his eyes.

* * *

Klaus woke up in the morning alone in bed. Sitting in the bed, looking for her, he saw that her clothes were gone, and on the nightstand was a note and a card. He took the card, seeing printed her number and her name.

**Caroline Forbes**

**Designer****.**

Picking the note he read '_Hi Klaus, yesterday was awesome. We should do this again another time. Caroline"._

* * *

**That's it guys, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, you wanted a multi-chapter, but I don't know if I can fully do it, so I'm writing a few chapters based on the first one, like drabbles, and we'll see how do we go from there. I know it's short, but I'm still new at this. Please, don't leave me hanging, your help and reviews are very important to me.**

* * *

Klaus couldn't stop thinking about that day, or night.

His days were full of daydreaming about one bombshell named Caroline Forbes. His night were full of dreams about her ivory skin, flower and vanilla smell, her taste and her body. Her body that made those dreams seem like nightmares every time he woke up without her by his side.

All day, he kept running the memory of her in his head. It was a masochist act of him, but the memory was better than nothing at all.

Klaus wasn't the guy that usually kept pinning for a woman, he was well known for his womanizer ways, partying every weekend, but after that day, it was like he was spelled. He even went back to the club hoping that he would see her again, but his hope was in vain.

Since that night, he hasn't slept with another woman, even if he tried to go out and have fun, his toughts ended up coming back to his blonde queen.

After a couple of weeks with thoughts revolving around her, he took her card from his wallet and decided to text her. _What happened to you, mate? Can't stop thinking about that blonde goddess that bewitched you? Text her and get this over with._

He was in his bed ready to go to sleep, wearing nothing but his necklaces.

He took his mobile from his front pocket of his pants that were lying on the floor and scribed one text, simple and direct.

**Can't stop thinking about you. When can we meet again? Klaus.**

All he had to do now was wait.

He turned off the light and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Caroline wasn't any better. She went back to Mystic Falls, where she was currently living. As she got home, she received an opportunity to work in one of the most famous fashion magazines in the country, being their fashion designer. She was ecstatic. And of course, the new job would be in New York, of all places.

Hearing about NY obviously made her thoughts drift to the British hottie that she couldn't take her mind of, even with tons of girl's night and vodka. She tried, a lot!

Every time she wasn't working, she would think about those raspberry lips on her skin, on her earlobe whispering sweet nothings, his big hands exploring her body in the most delicious ways, his cock buried so deep inside her, that she couldn't hep but scream his name over and over again.

At night, before going to sleep, she would always touch herself in the most intimate ways, thinking it was him. She would imagine scenarios, where he would fuck her with his tongue, fingers, and cock, until she was a sweating mess on her bead, thinking how much she wished he was there.

A couple of weeks had passed after Damon's birthday and she still couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. _I'm obsessed by a guy that I don't even know his last name, God, get a grip!_

She went to sleep that night with her mind full of Klaus.

* * *

_Caroline was in a suite that she didn't recognized. It was a full moon night, with a cool weather, and she was standing on a balcony with the view of NY skyline._

_She looked down at herself and realized she was wearing a white silk robe, without any shoes, curls bouncing in her head with the breeze, when she heard a noise behind her._

_Looking though the glass door, was Klaus, standing on the middle of the suite, wearing only sweatpants, looking at her hungrily. He walked toward her like a wolf stalking his prey. Reaching his left hand to her he said_

_"What are you doing outside, love? Come here."_

_His alluring voice drove her to him, putting her right hand in his stretched one. He was even better here than in her imagination. His torso sculpted with perfection of a Greek God, his abs showing, his necklaces were afrodisiac, his tattoos turning her on. His piercing blue eyes watching her every move, staring at her body in a way that gave her chills. Arousal was drowning her thoughts._

_"Klaus" she whispered like a prayer "I missed you"._

_She was already panting, thinking how she felt the last time they were together._

_Klaus brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles like a gentleman, and then licking the skin between her fingers, in a very ungentlemanly way, his gaze never wavering from hers._

_Her mouth opened a little, her breath hitching when she felt his tongue on her. She spend hours thinking about what that tongue could do._

_"Sweetheart, we may not be together this past weeks, but you never left me. You bewitched me. Every time I catch myself thinking of you, it's all consuming". Bringing her closer to him, he continued "I can't stop thinking about your eyes, your skin, your mouth on me, sucking every part of my cock, bringing me on the brink of insanity, moaning around me, making me come so hard that I almost couldn't stand"_

_During his speech, his hands were wandering on her face, neck, collarbone, drawing circles on her skin, lighting her body on fire._

_"I couldn't stop thinking about your body, the way it reacted to my every touch, how you would cry out when my tongue licked your clit, how delicious your juices felt down my throat, how your insides were hot and wet. Your face when you reached your orgasm was imprinted in my mind all day, making me hard all the time." His hands were now opening her robe. "Every time I closed my eyes, it was like I could feel how I felt when I was inside you, your walls clamping shaft like it was a glove, all hot and wet, making me go crazy, wanting to spread my cum all over you, on your beautiful breast down to your navel, until I reached your addicting sex."_

_She felt her robe fall and she was standing before him wearing only a red, lacy, see trough, lingerie._

_His cock was more than ready. Caroline could see his impressive lenght pointing at her, covered only by the thin material of his sweatpants, and her eyes widened at the sight. He was the biggest she have ever seen, touch and fucked._

_"When I steped into my shower, I would touch my self, thinking how much I wanted to see you on your knees in front of me, sucking my cock and my balls, licking me, or how much I wanted to fuck you from behind, trapping your hands between mine, pounding on you until you couldn't speak nothing but my name." Klaus said licking his lips._

_Her wetness was dripping down her thighs, glistening for him to see, leaving him hard as iron._

_She was panting like crazy when she finally spoke._

_"I touched myself too, every single night thinking of all the things you did to me that night." She noticed that his eyes were black with desire when she continued. "I laid in bed, my fingers reaching my sex, circling my clit pretending it was your tongue, my fingers on my entrance slipping without effort, 'cause I was so wet that it was dripping on my sheets, thinking how it was your cock, all big and hard inside me, fucking me like there was no tomorrow, my hands reaching my nipples, pinching them. It was a poor substitute for you, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel you, even if it was my imagination"_

_With a growl, Klaus kissed her hard, without wasting anytime before invading her mouth with his tongue. His hands wandering through her body, reaching her back and unclasping her bra, letting it fall. He took a step back to look at her, with her chest bare, perky breast with erect nipples pointing at him._

_He brought his mouth to the right nipple, sucking hard, then biting and flicking his tongue, with a supernatural skill, while his hand copied the movement with the left nipple. Her hands grasping at his shoulders to keep her balance over this erotic assault, her nails grasping his shoulders so tight, that almost drawn blood._

_She moans very loud, throwing her head back, arching her back, shoving her breasts on his face, creating more contact. She started to grind her hisps agains his shaft, driving Klaus crazy, moaning into her skin, biting and sucking._

_His other hand sneaks down her stomach, to her navel, and finally to her core, caressing her over her panties. He put the lingerie aside and slips his finger through her entrance, teasing her._

_"God, Caroline, you're already soaking wet, just from a few touches! You're making me mad with want"_

_He pumped two fingers inside her core, never stopping his mouth ministrations from her nipples, sucking and biting, thumb grazing the other nipple. His other hand was inside her, every time he pumped out of her, she did a noise, missing the feeling of his fingers fucking her, and every time he pumped back, she would let a growl or a moan. It was hot and fucking sexy._

_Caroline was trembling in his hands, at his mercy._

_"Klaus, please don't stop. I'm almost there" She choked out._

_His fingers started pumping faster, his mouth working wonders on her body, until he finally felt her walls fluttering._

_"Come for me love, let it go"_

_With two more pushes she came around his fingers, so hard, that her walls felt like tight fist around him, squeezing him._

* * *

Caroline woke up with a start, feeling sexually flustered, another dream about Klaus.

Reaching for her mobile on her nightstand, she saw that she had a text. Reading with a smile she replied

**I'll be in NY next week, want to meet up? Caroline.**

Putting on silent, she tossed her cell phone back at her night stand, finally having a good night sleep.

* * *

In NY, Klaus woke up feeling dazed and aroused from the sex dream he just had, when his phone ringed with a text.

Seeing it was from his goddess, he read with a smile, and went back to sleep, anxious for next week to come.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited.**

**xx Deb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter guys, loving the reviews. This chapter is a little longer, but I'm sure you're going to like the smut. I'm trying to write a multi-chapter story so I don't know if it's going to have smut on all of the chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

A week has passed. And during the week, time never passed so slowly.

Klaus was anxious, tonight Caroline we'll be in town.

_Caroline._

Since the night of the dream, everything was heightened, his thoughts of her were bone chilling, it make him weary thinking how could a woman get to him so fast. Every time he saw a blonde, he would think of her, he went to a new diner and he thought that she would love to eat there, everything and every where reminded him of her, it was like a curse.

And that curse would end tonight.

She was in NY, that means that she doesn't live here._ Fuck, we know nothing about each other and I'm acting like a love sick puppy. Wait, not love. This is so fucked up._

Easy to say that he was a wreck. He was pinning over a girl he only knew the name and she does for a living. Thinking hard, he came up with an idea. He took his phone out and opened a new text to send to his favorite blonde.

**Dinner tonight? I know a new place that we can go. Klaus.**

He only had to wait a minute to see the answer.

**Sure, text me when and where. Caroline.**

He smiled with her answer. She was so independent, not wanting him to pick her up, keeping things casual. Well, casual worked just fine for him, all that matters was that was casual with her. _Caroline._

* * *

Caroline smiled when she got to New York. After a week stressing about finding a place that she could afford and that was next to the magazine, saying goodbye to her mother and friends, promising to keep in touch, not to mention the uninterruptedly thoughts about Klaus, was nice to finally settle down.

She managed to find a nice and homey apartment with the view of Central Park. It was small, but it was hers. Since high school, she had being saving money, working hard, 'till she made a name for herself and it paid off now.

She was now living in NY, with the job of her dreams, doing what she loved, and it didn't hurt that now she could meet Klaus whenever she wanted.

_Klaus._

This name was incrusted in her brain for three weeks. Every once and a while, she would catch herself thinking about him, more like over thinking.

She was growing attached for a man that she didn't know.

A ring came from her phone, waking her from her musings. She picked up and saw, one new text from Klaus. A smile appeared in her face without her realizing. _Bad Caroline, you're getting clingy, stop this. You must keep things casual, so you don't get hurt. Casual it is then._

She answered him, treating him like a friend, or fuck friend. Whatever. Her phone ringed again with a new text.

**Meet me at Sophie's. 7 o'clock. Dress casual. Klaus.**

She has five hours to unpack and get ready. Great.

She began to unpack the boxes and bags that she brought with her. It wasn't all of her things, the rest will be send to her, but it was a lot in a small space of time. Starting with her clothes and things for bedroom and bathroom, putting everything in place, folding and hanging her clothes.

When she finished unpacking, she had two hours to get ready. Hopping in the shower, she took her time washing her hair with her favorite vanilla shampoo and body wash, shaving and cleaning herself up. Finishing the shower, she took her fluffy bath robe and went to her room to pick her outfit for the night.

She wanted to look sexy, but not trying too hard, he told her to dress casual after all. Deciding to use a blue summer dress, she went to her first drawer to select her lingerie. She wasn't a fool, she knew where the night would end, in his or her place, and she didn't mind. She wanted it. She knew his type, womanizer, playboy, rich. It was written all over his face, she didn't think he was a relationship guy and she will avoid everything that leads to a heartbreak.

Thinking about the lingerie for the night, she decided to play a little. She chose a white lacy panties and corset. The fabric was almost see-trough, but not transparent enough, leaving the rest to imagination. She completed her look with red pumps and went to the toilet to do her hair and make up, curling her hair perfectly and doing minimal make up with a light pink lipstick.

Throwing the name of the restaurant in the internet and finding the address, she wrote it down, picked her purse, and left the apartment at a quarter to seven.

* * *

Klaus was seating at a table at Sophie's waiting for Caroline. He was dressed in black faded jeans, white Henley, with his necklaces under it. Sophie's was a friends restaurant, new place, very under the radar, with good food and homey. It wasn't those fancy restaurants where you have all those silverware and glasses, it was practically normal and gave a nice feeling.

He spent all day thinking how to approach the subject of not knowing nothing about each other and decided to see if she was going to say something.

Hearing the bell from the door, he looked up to see Caroline, in a blue dress, looking magnificent. He got up and waved at her, seeing her smile and walk at his direction. Pulling the chair for her, he waited for her to sit to peck her cheek and sit himself at the other chair.

They spent a few seconds in awkward silence until he heard her intake of breath and her voice.

"Hey, nice seeing you again." she said smiling shyly at him.

"Yeah, it's really nice. You look beautiful. How are things going?"

"Oh, thanks. It's fine, moving day it's a little bit tiring, but it's all right. And you?"

"I'm ok. I didn't know that you didn't live here." He said baiting her to see if she was going to opened up a little. She gave him a small laugh and a genuine smile at this.

"Yeah, I used to live in a small town in Virginia, but just moved here because of my job. We didn't talk much that day huh?" she said laughing. He let out a chuckle of his own, shaking his head a little.

"We were a little distract at the time, if I remember correctly" he tossed that infuriating sexy smirk of him, the same one that she dreamed of, and imagined while playing with herself. Her cheeks flushed with his innuendo, and she licked her lips remembering the things they did.

The waitress came and they ordered wine and pasta for both and left to get the drinks, coming back a minute later with them and leaving them alone.

"How about we get to know each other a little? Like, what is your last name?" she asked smiling and he couldn't refuse her.

They started talking. She learned that he was an artist, that owned his own gallery, selling not only his paintings, but other artists too. He has two brothers and a sister, and didn't get along with his parents, one of the reasons he moved from London to NY. And his name was actually Niklaus Mikaelson. She told him about Mystic Falls, her new job at the magazine, her best friends and mother. She talked about how she was Miss Mystic Falls and cheerleader when she was seventeen, sharing a laugh with him.

At the end of the dinner, they were at ease, like they knew each other for a long time, not for only a day.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, the air became awkward, she wanted him, bad, and from the looks he send her trough dinner, he wanted her too.

Klaus was a little nervous about the end of the night. He wanted to invite her back to his place really bad, but didn't know how she would take that. Deciding to take his chances he said.

"So... Do you want to have a drink in my place?" He said looking down, and then at her.

Caroline stopped walking, turning to him with a mischievous smile and nodded.

"I'd love that"

* * *

It was like deja vu, but instead of him pushing her on the elevator wall, was her pushing him.

That was no denying that the sexual tension was erupting between them on the way to his place. He couldn't wait to be with her, so when she slammed him on the wall, he react quickly, pushing her hips to him, crashing his mouth on hers, kissing her fervently. Her hands roaming trough his curls, to his neck and stopping on his chest, where she scratch her nails going down to his nipples and back to his collarbone. A groan crawled down from inside him and he squeezed her ass in his rough hands and deepened the kiss.

He could feel himself hardening under his pants when he heard her moan in his mouth. The doors opened and she took a step back, taking his hand, and he pulled them to his apartment., opening the door to let her in and closing after him.

He put the keys down at the table in the living room and looked at her, skin flushed from the previous activities, hair wild and a little smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked a little nervous.

She shook her head declining, walking at him, sliding her hands in his hair, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"I want you."

All the control that he had left was gone in a blink. He sat on the couch pulling her to his lap, straddling him. Cupping her face, he rested his forehead on hers and pecked her lips one time, two times, and kissed her, bringing one of his hands to her back, pressing her body against his. He teased her mouth with his tongue, beckoning her to open her pink lips, then thrusting his tongue in her mouth, her tongue matching his, until she started to tremble in his lap.

Caroline started to grind her hips on his hard shaft, feeling him harden more and more with each movement. Klaus was more turned on that he ever was in all his life, no other woman made him feel like exploding this fast.

His mouth left her to trail kisses on her face, collarbone e chest. He could feel her nipples hardening trough the fabric of her clothes and she started rubbing on his chest while grinding on his lap.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, pulling up, his mouth leaving her skin, and throwing on the the floor. In a second, her mouth was on his neck, sucking hard, leaving a mark, biting and licking. He let out a loud moan feeling her exploring his body. Pulling her face of him by her hair, he got rid of her dress in a blink, stopping when he saw what she was wearing. Bringing his gaze back to her eyes, he saw the mischievous glint in them. Panting, he said.

"You're a little vixen" his gaze trailing to her breasts that were pushed up because of the corset, down to her stomach and center, to that little fabric that she called panties. "You're almost making me come just by looking at you"

He cupped her flushed breasts trough the corset, enjoying the view, feeling her wetness slipping through her panties to his pants.

He got up from the couch with her in his lap, and put her feet on the floor, getting rid of his pants, shoes and boxer, and sat down with his legs apart. She moved to straddle him again when he stopped her. He took a remote control and clicked a button, making jazz music flow, while she got off her heels. His eyes were black with want, and his glorious cock was iron hard, precum already dripping from him.

"I want you to dance for me"

Caroline never felt more aroused, hearing him demanding her to dance for him was extremely erotic, and she was loving it. Moving her hips slowly with the music, she started to move her hands over her body, from her hips, to stomach, to her breasts, stopping to cup them and flick her thumbs on her erect nipples through the corset, moaning breathless, lifting on hand to her neck and the other to her hair, her gaze never leaving his. She watched his reaction to her every move, seeing his cock twitch when she cupped her breasts.

Klaus licked his lips watching her dance for him, gazing all over her body, it was the most erotic thing he ever saw, Caroline with that lingerie, teasing him.

"Yes, just like that. Now cup your sex trough your panties and stroke yourself"

She did as he asked, cupping and stroking her clit and folds, her juices dripping from her, drenching her panties. Her body was reacting to his bossy ways, turning her on even more.

Klaus length was throbbing, but he wanted to see her give herself to him.

"Now, love, take this flimsy panties from you slowly" he said with a husky voice, almost in a whisper showing how much he was enjoying this little striptease.

She slowly took her hand from her sex, reaching the elastic from the underwear, slipping down slowly, bending, following her hands trail, showing him her flexibility, passing the panties through her feet and throwing at his face. Klaus gave her a smirk, picking up and feeling the wetness in the fabric, letting out a growl, looking back at her, seeing her wearing only the corset, her sex bare for him to see.

His gaze landed on her face, seeing her smile with desire at him enjoying this game, reaching her sex. Her pussy was glistening, her folds swollen, teasing him, he could smell her arousal in the air.

"Turn around and bend for me"

She did what he asked, touching the floor with her hands, her back turned to him, ass in the air, showing him a spectacular view from her pink, wet pussy. His control was slipping, his precum flowing on his cock, his shaft begging for attention, but now was not the time.

Caroline lifted her torso back, with her hands passing inside her thighs, to her sex turning to him, still moving her hips.

"Do you like seeing me like this, Klaus? All wet and ready for you, just waiting for you to make me come? Or do you prefer seeing me making myself come for you to see?" she said tantalizing him.

"Sweetheart, you're so bloody erotic! Take off the corset and come stand near me"

She slowly unzipped the corset, letting it fall, showing him her bare body, flushed with want and excitement, walking toward him, giving her hips an extra sway. Reaching him, she bent down do kiss him fully on the lips, and lift a leg, putting her foot on the couch next to him.

His hands were on her sex, stroking her folds, flicking and pinching her clit, making her moan on his mouth. He pulled his mouth from hers and gave her pussy a lick and kiss before relaxing in the couch.

"Make yourself come for me, love"

In a fast movement, one hand reached her bundle of nerves and started stroking fast, the need for release getting the best of her, while her other hand reached her entrance and slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, letting out a cry, gaze never leaving his eyes, that were watching her.

She saw that he started to pump himself, and wished that was her. His eyes never left her pussy, licking his lips, pumping harder every time she let out a moan.

Caroline felt little stars on her vision and knew that she was close. She increased her movements until she reached her climax, her body convulsing, waves of pleasure washing down on her. She felt he reach for her hands and take them away from her body.

Klaus almost came with her, but he wanted to finish this inside her, so he took her hands away and licked her juices from her, supporting her trembling legs with his hands. He feasted on her like a starved man, licking every single drop of her orgasm.

"I want you inside me" Caroline said when reason came back to her.

He let out a moan that sounded like a "yes" and pulled his face away from her sex, bringing her to his lap, and thrusting into her. His face was of pure pleasure, wet from her juices, mouth opened and eyes closed. Kissing him furiously, Caroline started to move up and down his length, whimpering and moaning together with him.

"Sweetheart, you are the most erotic and sexy woman that I ever met. A goddess" he said trough clenched teeth " I can't take it slow , I need to fuck you hard and fast"

Listening his dirty talk, Caroline snapped, and started to ride him fast, taking his cock deeper on her, moaning, slapping her ass on his thighs, back arched, her breast bouncing on his face, making him more hard inside her.

He felt her breasts on his face, her nipples scratching him, and opened his eyes, taking one nipple to his mouth, biting it, licking her whole breast and doing the same with the other. His hands wet to her ass and guided her up and down on his shaft. Noises of skin slapping skin, panting, loud moans and sweating bodies were heard.

Every time she went down, he thrust up, filling her to the hilt.

"Yes baby, don't stop, make me come all over you!"

Sensing her walls starting to flutter, he increased his pace, thrusting deeper and faster, like a mad man.

"I'm cumming" Caroline said. Her walls gripping his shaft so tight that he had to thrust harder on her to fill her.

With three more thrusts, he came with a loud growl, filling her with her seed, clamping her body still on him.

Her head fell on his shoulder, and his on hers, while they tried to catch their breath. When his vision wasn't blurred anymore, Klaus lifted his head, nudging hers to him, kissing her tenderly, almost loving.

He picked her up, still inside her, and went to his bed, lying down with her and put the sheet on them, he pecked her lips one more tome and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Fell free to PM me and review.**

**xx. Deb**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating for this long! I had finals, then some family problems, and my dog ran away, but I found her, and Christmas came, and it was a loving mess. But I'm back now, with a short chapter, and I hope you like it. And I just realize how many Brazilians are in this website, so being one of them, I wanted to say "Hi!" to all of Brazilians, Brazil do love Klaroline!**

* * *

Caroline woke up in a daze, feeling completely satisfied. She was in a enormous king size bed, with black sheets and the fluffiest pillow ever invented. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in her home, but the room wasn't unknown either. Feeling a weight on her waist, she looked down to see an arm. Then it all came back to her, the dinner, coming back to his place, making out, streaping, fucking, and Klaus, the most important factor.

She turned her head to see him, looking completely relaxed, eyes closed, thick eyelashes, hair slightly mussed from sleep, lips a little opened, breathing in and out.

Just thinking of what that lips done to her last night make her all hot and bothered. And a little embarrassed.

She remembered dancing for him, she never done it before, it was fucking erotic, and seeing him enjoying was worth it. The way his eyes blackened in desire, his cock twitching, the way he all but fucked her with his eyes was completely maddening.

Turning her body quietly to face him, she let her eyes roam over his body , his torso with a few marks that she left yesterday, down his waist, where she could see that he was having a really good dream, seeing the way he was almost hard.

An idea came to her mind then. _Let's wake you up honey._

As quietly as possible, she turned his body so that he was lying on his back and took the sheets away from his body softly. He took a deep breath and she freaked. Taking a look at his face, she saw that he was still sleeping and continued her task, pecking his open mouth lightly, and got on her knees facing his hard on.

Slowly, she put her hand around him and started to pump lightly, watching his face for reactions. His dreamy moan was all that she needed to start applying kisses all over his manhood, her gaze not leaving his face once.

He was completely hard when she heard him whimpering in his sleep, almost waking up, and she decided it was time. Licking her lips, she took all of him in her mouth, sucking hard, flicking her tongue around his delicious cock.

Klaus shot up in bed, feeling horny, to find himself lying on his back in bed, with Caroline sucking him. _Is this a dream?_ he thought, but at the same time he felt her teeth graze softly at his manhood, making him let out a loud moan, falling back on the sheets, one hand already going down to her hair and the other fisting the sheets on his side.

Hearing him moan, Caroline lifted her face to see him looking down at her with an almost crazed look. She left his cock from her mouth and gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Klaus." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Good morning, indeed, love. What are you doing?" Klaus asked breathless.

"I woke up and you were still sleeping, and I just needed to feel you" Caroline said, still jerking him off. "Can I continue this, please?" she asked, giving him a devil's puppy eyes, already knowing the answer.

Klaus looked at her, feeling her hand on him, and closed his eyes, moaning.

"Please, do continue."

That was all the answer Caroline need, and quickly she returned her mouth down on him, moaning when she felt him hit her throat. She continued to suck him off until Klaus was a panting mess on the bed, going deeper each time, swallowing when he was all inside her, making him groan.

"Caroline, love, I'm going to come." he said between gritted teeth.

Her response was sucking him harder and faster until she felt his balls contract, his hand on her head pushing her mouth all the way down on him, feeling his cum filling her mouth, spraying down her throat, spilling a little on the sides of her lips.

"Caroline!" Klaus groaned while coming.

Caroline left his soft cock fall from her mouth, before sitting on her knees, looking at him and swallowing every single drop of his cum, her point finger passing on the rest of his juices that spilled from her mouth, picking it and licking it, moaning at his taste.

"Good morning!" she said happily at him, looking how he looked boneless lying in bed with eyes closed, and laughing a little.

"That. Was. Fucking. Unbelievable. You have a magic mouth, sweetheart." Klaus said, still a little dazed from what just happened. He was awaked from his peaceful slumber to witness his little blond bombshell fucking him with her mouth and enjoying every single moment. It was absolutely erotic and sensual, and he never had a better morning before this. "Come here." he said opening his arm for her to lay down on his chest.

She crawled in the bed to his arms, laying her head on his chest, her hand drawing invisible circles on his torso.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other presence, both of them starting to feel something more than lust for each other, and neither wanted to admit it. That's how they ended up falling sleep again.

* * *

This time around, Klaus was the first to wake up. He watched Caroline sleep for a few moments, taking in her beauty, hardly believing that this unbelievable strong and beautiful woman was with him. She was so full of light, and happy, and every look and touch from her gave him a warm feeling, spreading on his chest, something unknown to him, but that made him happy. He wanted to keep things casual with her, but his heart wasn't having any of it, he knows that if he let himself fall with her, she was going to break his heart. Love is a weakness. But how could he stop seeing Caroline? Jus the thought of not having her beside him, talking, texting, or not having her in his bed made his chest ache. His mind and his heart were fighting, and someone was going to get hurt with this.

He woke up from his musings when Caroline's eyes opened. They gazed into each others eyes and it all made sense. His heart was winning this fight, and he didn't have the strength to back down now. He just hoped that he didn't ended up with a heartache after.

Leaning his face to hers, he gave Caroline a loving and soft kiss, cupping her cheek, and pecking her nose lightly, giving her a smile with closed eyes.

Caroline smiled at his cuteness and thread her fingers through his hair, pecking his lips two times. They remained like this for a few seconds before hearing a ring coming from the living room.

"That's my phone." Caroline said, making no moves to get up.

"Leave it" Klaus said, pulling her tighter against him, passing his nose on hers, down her cheek and her neck, before kissing lightly in there.

The phone stopped ringing only to start again. Klaus fell onto his back and took his arm away from her.

"I don't think it'll stop ringing, sweetheart." he said with a mock anger.

Giving him a peck on the lips, and one behind his ear, she got up, still naked, and went to the living room to retrieve her phone, swaying her hips, stopping at his door to look back and wink at him, catching him checking her up, giggling a little.

Klaus closed his eyes and passed his hand on his face before getting up and going to the bathroom to wash his face, while Caroline answered the call. Looking at himself on the mirror, he saw something that he hasn't seen for ages, he was genuinely happy, he had this lightness on his face and eyes that took him of guard. And it made him decide, he was going to but his bet on a relashionship with Caroline, he was going to try and make it work, because in the end, it could be worth it.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**xx. Deb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm trying to update this chapter but it wont show in the story, so if you can read this, please let me know. =)**

** You know that feeling when somebody you follow starts to follow your story? Well, it's great! So I liked to thank everybody who followed, favorited and reviewed my story, I'm loving the feedback.**

* * *

Caroline's call ended up being her job, apparently she was going to help in a photo shoot, so her day with Klaus was canceled. Going back to Klaus's room she saw that he was in the bathroom, so she went to the door, feeling sad that she was going to leave.

"Hey, honey, it was work, I have to go" she said with sadness in her tone. "Can we see each other again one of this days?"

"Oh" Klaus disappointed that she was going to leave so soon. "Of course, yeah, well, I have to go to the gallery today in the afternoon and after that I'm free for the weekend, so just text me or call whenever you want to meet up." He knew that it seemed a little desperate of him, but he couldn't help it, Caroline manage to make him forget all about his womanizer ways and old life style. Klaus just wanted to come home at the end of the day and see her in his house, or take her to dinner and spent all the time with her.

After thinking about it, Klaus gave up of the thought of being just casual sex with Caroline, he really wanted something else, he wanted more with her, so he didn't care that he just admitted that all of his free time he wanted to spent with her, because it was the truth.

Caroline gave him a megawatt smile, putting her hair behind her ear, looking a little flushed. "I think I'll be free this night, I mean, if you want to do something, I don't know." She gave him a little giggle and cleared her throat, looking at him. "If you like to meet me tonight I'll be ok with that." she finished her thought looking down, blushing. _What are you doing acting like a teenager, Caroline? For fuck sake, you're still naked._

"I'll love that" Klaus said, enjoying her reaction to him, giving her a little smile. He took his time noticing that she was still naked, in his bathroom, and her nipple was erect because of the wind. Liking his lips, still eyeing her breasts, he asked "How much time do you have before going to work?" he looked at her with a smirk.

Checking her phone, she looked at the time and said "Enough to take a bath, want to join me?"

Klaus didn't need to be asked twice. He was already kissing her, pulling her body to him, his hands roaming all over her body, to her hair, neck, breasts, stomach, stopping at her behind, and lifting her, making her lock her long and milky legs around his waist.

Walking in to the shower, he turned the hot water on and pressed Caroline's body on the wall, grinding his impressive erection on her wet and hot core, the movements driving both of them crazy with want. Klaus peppered kisses along her jaw and neck, sucking on her pulse point, before bringing his mouth on her right ear, his hot breath making her move her hips up and down on him.

"Oh, love, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, and I'm going to take you from behind" Klaus said, panting against her ear, his hands never stopping, moving against her breast, pinching her erect nipple, massaging her backside and tights. Caroline could only moan when she heard his husky, low and sexy voice, promising dirty things.

Klaus put her legs down and turned Caroline's body so she was staring at the wall, both of her hands supporting her, her torso going a little forward, so that Klaus could have a great view of naked and wet body. He started to kiss her neck, his hands on both of her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples, until she was moaning like a cheap whore, her butt grinding against his hard on, driving both of them crazy.

"Yes, just like that, please, Klaus, I need you to fuck me. I want to come all over your cock, please, just fuck me" Caroline almost screamed with frustration.

Hearing her swearing and begging him to fuck her was his breaking point. Klaus turned her head and kissed her deeply, before taking a hold of his hard rock cock and passing between her folds, her wetness making him groan with satisfaction, showing him that he was the one to turn her on like that. He pumped himself, saying "God Caroline, you're such a fuck turn on. That dirty mouth of yours is making me crazy". With that he thrust all the way inside her, stilling for her to get accept his size inside her, both of them moaning with the friction, panting.

When Caroline started to move her hips, he took the hint and retracted his cock from inside her and thrust again, hard and fast, not stopping.

"You're so wet and tight, feels like you're pussy were made for me" he panted on her ear, moaning loud.

"Yes, fuck me harder, please don't stop."

Hearing her saying that make him snap. He started to thrust inside her like a mad man, hormones coming to life. He didn't even noticed that his hand left her body, only to spank her hard on the butt until he heard the crack on her skin. He stopped, afraid he push any boundaries with her, but her answer was to move her hips, moaning louder.

"Yes, that's right, I've been a naughty girl, spank me"

Listening to her approval, he spanked her again, noticing that she went wetter every time his hand went down on her backside. When her walls started to flutter around his cock, he went faster and harder until her walls clamped on him, and Caroline all but screamed when her orgasm hit her. He thrust three more times before feeling his toes curl and his seed being spilled deep inside her, calling out her name.

They remained like this, him still inside her, and she propped on the wall until their breathing returned to normal.

"Well, love, that was really something." Klaus said, removing his soft cock from inside her. "I didn't think you liked to be spanked, it was a nice surprise."

She turned around, facing him and said "Neither did I. I hope it wont be the last time either." She gave him a smile and tipped her head back to wash her hair. He took a hold of her neck, bringing her mouth to his, and kissing her deeply before saying.

"It wont".

And they started to wash each other.

* * *

After Caroline left, Klaus put some clothes on and went to his gallery and started to work, calling clients, talking to new artists, and painting a little, but his mind never left his blonde queen. When the clock hit the 3 PM mark he couldn't take it anymore, so he took his cell phone and typed a quick text and sent, wishing that he wasn't appearing to be too desperate.

**Hey, I'm free after 6, want to hang out? - Klaus**

Caroline took only a minute to respond, his cell phone vibrating against his pocket.

**Of course baby. I can't stop thinking about that shower today, I'm wet just thinking about it. ;) - Caroline**

Her answer shocked him, was she sexting him? _She keeps surprising me._ Not the one to be left out, he typed a text, already feeling the affect she had on him.

**Damn, sweetheart, you got me all turned on at work, you're so unexpected. - Klaus**

He put his phone back at his pocket breathing deeply, she was going to be the death of him one day. Feeling his phone vibrating, he went to his office, locking the door and sitting down before opening the text.

**Yeah, well, I'm almost taking a break on the photo shoot just to touch me. You left me wanting more of you. - Caroline**

His cock was all erect reading her text. Thinking a little, he noticed that was only him on the gallery, so he went to the front door and locked, going back to his office already thinking on doing what she wants.

**I want more of you too, I'm already hard thinking of you. I'm remembering how your mouth felt on my cock, sucking and liking, swallowing all of me. - Klaus**

He opened his pants and started jerking himself off, images of her on her knees pleasuring him, moaning around him, driving him mad.

**Are you touching yourself? - Caroline**

With his right hand still pumping himself, he answered her with the other hand.

**Yes. - Klaus**

He put his phone down and closed his eyes, pumping harder and faster, with her moaning replaying on his head over and over again. It wasn't long until he felt his toes curl, the signs of his orgasm coming fast. He put his other hand on top of his cock and let himself go, cumming with a strangled cry.

He went to his office's bathroom to clean himself, still panting. Going back to his desk, he picked up his phone, smile when he opened Caroline's text.

**God, that's so hot. 6:30 at my place, don't be late or I'm going to make you pay. -Caroline**

Another text came with her address. He looked at the clock and decided it was time to go home and rest, he had a big night today.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm trying to put more than just smut on the chapters to see if I can make a plot out of this story. Any help is wanted.**

**What do you guys think of Klaus's feelings for Caroline?**

**xx Deb**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, this is another update for you. I made this chapter a little bit longer, so enjoy it. Thanks for everyone that favorited, followed and reviewed, it's really good to see that you're liking my story.**

* * *

Time couldn't pass slower for Caroline. Don't get her wrong, she loves her job, but promises of amazing sex after it was really tempting and she was really excited. She spent her time at work trying the best to do everything right, but her mind always went back to Klaus. When she had to do the same thing three times, she took a deep breath to put her mind together trying to get the image of Klaus touching himself out of her mind, the fastest she got her shit together the fastest she can go home. So Caroline calmed herself down e started doing what se needed to do. One more hour and she was free.

It was 5:30 when she finished everything that needed to be done, so she packed her things, picked up her purse and got out of her office and went to the elevator to go home. Getting in the car and putting her iPod on to play she started thinking something to do with Klaus. Sex was always a revelation with him and she wanted to explore it more. Going through everything she had in her apartment that could be useful in her mind, she remembered the vibrator that was in the first drawer on her nightstand. It was a possibility, a good one. She didn't mind if Klaus wanted to play with her with it, not at all, but she couldn't go like 'hey, nice to see you again, want to make me cum with this vibrator?', she needed a plan.

Her mind didn't stop thinking of a way to introduce the idea to him all the way home. Caroline unlocked her door, going in and closing it, running to the bathroom to get waxed, take a shower and get ready for her 'date' night. On her way out of the bathroom, she tripped on a box that was unpacked and got an idea, she was going to let her vibrator on the box, leaving in the kitchen saying that she was sorry that the place was a mess, because she didn't unpacked everything yet, so it was believable, and she was going to ask him to put the box in another place, and she was going to let the top open so he could see what was inside. It was a fucking good plan, if he was curious enough to take a peek inside it. Well, it was worth the shot.

Looking at the clock she saw that Klaus would be here in fifteen minutes and she was still naked, wrapped in a towel. She went to her lingerie drawer and picked a red lace bra and panties e put it on, finishing up with a silk robe, no way she was going to get frustrated picking clothes if was going to end up on the floor in the first half an hour. She put some light make up, finishing up with mascara and some nude lipstick, curled her hair and fluffed a bit, just to wild and sexy, but at the same time not a disaster. She went to the kitchen and took two wine glasses and a red wine to put on the table and was going to look if she had something to eat but the doorbell rang. _This is it_, she thought.

* * *

After Klaus got home from work, he took a nap to gain energy for tonight. He was happy to see Caroline again. He woke up and it was 5:30, so he took a bath, ate something and put on a dark Henley and his black jeans, got his car keys and left his place when was 6PM. He couldn't wait to see Caroline, all of his time today was spent thinking about her.

He got to the address that she sent and parked his car, and ringed her apartment.

"Hello, who is it?" came Caroline's voice. Klaus smiled at her voice, she was so adorable.

"It's me, love"

"Oh, come on in"

He heard the buzz from the door and went to the elevator. When he got out of it, he went out and knocked on her door. When Caroline opened the door he felt his jaw go slack, she was only on a silky robe, leaving him hard already. _Damn, I didn't see that coming_, he thought. Going inside her apartment he took a look around, it wasn't big like his, but it was a good size and was cozy. The walls were light pale yellow with wood details and there was one big window with a view from Central Park. It looked good, even with a few boxes still lying around the floor. Turning to Caroline he said "Nice apartment, still unpacking I see".

That was it, time to put her plan in action. She started to walk to Klaus to ask for his help, but on the way to him she tripped on a box, and not a regular box, it was the box, the one with her little surprise. _Well, that's all fucked up now, good job Caroline_, she thought.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed while falling. Klaus ran to her before she fall down and manage to catch her, pulling her up.

"That's ok, sweetheart, you're ok" he said looking for injuries on her. Finding nothing, he looked at the floor to start to help her pick her stuff when he saw what was on the floor. A vibrator. His eyes widened looking at it, and he looked at Caroline to see if she saw what was on the floor, but she wasn't looking. He decided to take this on his advantage. "Well, well, well, love, what is this doing here?" he asked taking the vibrator from the floor and inspecting it. Caroline was blushing looking down, opening and closing her mouth trying to look for an explanation, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Klaus then had an idea. If she had one vibrator,she wasn't against using it, so this could be used to play tonight, he liked it. "Do you use this on yourself often?"

Caroline cleared her throat, blushing furiously and said "Yes". Maybe her plan will happen tonight.

Klaus gave her a smile and said "Do you mind me using it on you tonight? 'Cause I never done it before and I'm quite curious". Looking at her, he saw her eyes meeting his and a little shy smile appearing.

"I don't mind" she said.

Great answer.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Caroline asked with a look of desire. Just thinking about him using the vibrator on her was a turn on.

"Yes, definitely" he answered, following her, seeing her dropping her robe on the floor, standing just with her red lace lingerie.

Looking at him, she decided that tonight she was submissive to his will, she'll do whatever he asked her to. "So, how do you want me?" she asked with a sensual voice, passing her finger on her collarbone, down to between her breasts, and stopping at the edge of her panties.

Klaus understood right away what she wanted, she wanted to let him take the decisions tonight, and he wouldn't complain about it, so he took of his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt and said "Get naked and lie down". He, then, let his pants drop on the floor and walk to the bed, picking the vibrator on his way to Caroline. When she undressed and lay down, he kneeled down next to her legs, facing her, and started to kiss her left thigh, licking her skin and biting lightly, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline propped herself on her elbows and opened her legs for him, showing how much she was enjoying this side of him, her pussy already glistening with arousal. Klaus passed a finger on her slit, collecting her wetness and licked, moaning at her unique flavor. Taking the vibrator from the bed, he looked at it, seeing how it worked, seeing that it had a controller with 3 speed, low, medium and high. "You're already wet sweetheart, time to play a little".

With his eyes never leaving hers, he put the vibrator on the low speed and started thrusting on her pussy, seeing her fall on the bed whimpering at the contact. He thrust it all the way on her and changed speed to medium, hearing and seeing her pleasure at this. Klaus saw the way her wetness was dripping on the bed and decided to enjoyed, he wanted to taste her so bad, so he lowered his head to her womanhood an licked her clit, flicking a few times, hearing her cry out with the feeling, passing his tongue on her slit all the way to where the vibrator were on her entrance, following the sides with his tongue, reaching the lowest part of her entrance, licking all the wetness that was coming from her.

Klaus sat down on the bed and placed her hips to his lap, with the vibrator still inside her, and changed again the speed, only this time to high. He collect her juices with his finger, the other hand massaging lightly her clit and looked at her face, that was filled with pleasure. "Love, I want to try something" he said.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. "What?" she said breathless. She saw the way his finger collect her juices and slide down, nearing her other entrance, circling a few times with the smallest pressure. Her butt contracted unconsciously, and her eyes flicked to his.

"I'll stop as soon as you ask, I wont do it if you don't want to" Klaus said, hoping she let him thrust his finger on her butt. It was never an idea of his, but seeing her like this drove him mad, and he wanted to try it with her. He saw her conflicted gaze for a few moments, before she gave him a nod.

"Just, be careful, I never done this before" Caroline said at the same time that his fingertip pressured on her entrance. It was uncomfortable at first, but when he took out, she missed the feeling. It wasn't long before he thrust again, but more wet then before. Klaus was lubricating his finger with her juices. One finger started to go in and out lightly on her entrance, at the same time his other hand flicked on her clit. This, combined with the speed and vibrations of her toy inside her were driving her crazy, making her moan loud. "Klaus, yes, don't stop. This feel so good, please, don't stop"

Hearing her begging for it drove Klaus mad, his finger on her butt hole started thrusting faster, while his hand worked on her clit faster, and in a matter of minutes, Caroline was cumming, screaming Klaus name over and over. Klaus took his finger from inside her and put the speed of the vibrator to slow, lowering his head and licking all of her juices, moaning at the taste. Sitting down, he turned the vibrator down, taking it out of her and looked at her body, all flushed and sweaty, making her look even more beautiful to him. "So how was it? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She gave a tired chuckle, closing her eyes, passing her hand on her hair, she opened her eyes looking at him and said giving him a smile "It was fucking fantastic", her eyes drifted to his cock, fully erect, making her lick her lips. "How about we take care of you now?"

He laughed and climbed on top of her, opening her legs widely and thrust into to her without hesitation, making both of them sigh at the friction. Klaus looked at her and said "Yes, love, let's take care of me now". Kissing her wildly, he forced her mouth open and thrust his tongue, battling for dominance against her, while his hips pulled back until the tip of his cock was inside her and thrust again fast and hard, sucking her tongue and then biting her lower lip. "Caroline, this wont be slow and loving right now" he said, thrusting harder inside her. "It's going to be fast and hard".

One of his hand went to her breast and flicked her nipple a few times, before lowering his head and sucking until it was red, doing the same with the other one, his thrusts never stopping, only getting harder. Caroline cried out at the feeling of him inside her, his thrusts ruthless, just the way she liked. "Harder, please, fuck me harder".

Klaus groaned listening to her, speeding up his thrusts, raising one of her legs to his shoulder, the other one around his waist, pounding merciless on her, his lips never leaving her beasts, while his hand lowered to her pussy, his finger rubbing her clit, never stopping. Her walls started to clench around his cock, holding him tight, sucking him in. "Yes, love, that's it, let go. Please, I can't hold it any longer. Come for me, come around my cock, milk me" he panted.

His thrusts grew erratic, while he heard the sinfony that was Caroline's orgasm, her moans driving him mad with desire, her juices making his cock go deeper and deeper inside her. A few more thrust and he let out a cry that was Caroline's name, his hot seed burying deep inside her womb, feeling her hips moving to help him prolong his orgasm. When it faded, Klaus quickly got out of her and fell down beside her, pulling her with him, kissing her mouth lovingly, pecking her nose and cheeks, before kissing her again and lying down to catch his breath.

* * *

They stayed like this for a long time, before Caroline turned to him and started to ask question about him and his life, Klaus doing the same with her, both laughing and enjoying each other. Caroline learned that Klaus kissed a guy on a dare in college, that he never has a threesome but never ruled out the option, that he used to be womanizer but didn't went out with any other woman after meeting her. Klaus learned that his bombshell were a vixen in college, enjoying both men and women, dating one woman even, but that didn't last. He learned about her ex boyfriend, why they broke up, and was happy to hear that she also didn't went out with another man after meeting him. The rest of the night was filled with story telling from both sides, a smile imprinted on both of them. When started to get late, they kissed each other for minutes before saying goodnight and closing their eyes for a well deserved rest.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and let me know!**

**xx Deb.**


End file.
